Outra História
by girlunderground
Summary: Outra história de Escórpio Malfoy e Rosa Weasley... p.s.: apenas seguindo a tradução dos nomes de acordo com os livros publicados no Brasil XD


Epílogo

O outono pareceu chegar de repente naquele ano. A manhã do dia primeiro de setembro estava revigorante e dourada como uma maçã, e, quando a pequena família atravessou saltitante a rua, em direção à grande estação encardida, a fumaça que os carros expeliam e a respiração dos pedestres cintilavam como teias de aranha no ar frio. Duas grandes gaiolas sacudiam em cima dos carrinhos cheios que os pais empurravam; as corujas dentro delas piavam indignadas, e a menina ruiva acompanhava chorosa os irmãos, agarrada à mão do pai.

– Não vai demorar muito, e você também irá – disse-lhe Harry.

– Dois anos – fungou Lílian – Quero ir _agora_!

Os passageiros olharam curiosos para as corujas quando a família se encaminhou em ziguezague pra a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. A voz de Alvo chegou aos ouvidos de Harry apesar do barulho reinante; seus dois filhos tinham retomado a discussão começada no carro.

– _Não quero ir_! _Não quero ir_ para Sonserina!

– Tiago, dá um tempo! – pediu Gina.

– Eu só disse que ele _talvez_ fosse – defendeu-se Tiago, rindo do irmão mais novo. – Não vejo problema nisso. Ele _talvez _vá para Sonse...

Tiago, porém viu o olhar da mãe e se calou. Os cinco Potter se aproximaram da barreira. Lançando ao irmão um olhar ligeiramente arrogante por cima do ombro, Tiago apanhou o carrinho que a mãe levava e saiu correndo. Um instante depois tinha desaparecido.

– Vocês vão escrever pra mim, não vão? – perguntou Alvo aos pais, capitalizando imediatamente a ausência momentânea do irmão.

– Todo dia, se você quiser – respondeu Gina.

– _Todo_ dia não – replicou Alvo, depressa. – O Tiago diz que a maioria dos alunos recebe carta de casa mais o menos ou menos uma vez por mês.

– Escrevemos para Tiago três vezes por semana no ano passado – contestou Gina.

– E você não acredite em tudo que ele lhe disser sobre Hogwarts – acrescentou Harry. – Ele gosta de brincar, o seu irmão.

Lado a lado, eles empurraram o segundo carrinho e ganharam velocidade. Ao alcançarem a barreira, Alvo fez uma careta, mas a colisão não ocorreu. Em vez disso, a família emergiu na plataforma nove e meia, que estava encoberta pela densa fumaça clara que saía do Expresso de Hogwarts. Vultos indistintos pulavam na névoa, em que Tiago já desaparecera.

– Onde eles estão? – perguntou Alvo, ansioso, espiando os vultos brumosos pelos quais passavam ao avançar pela plataforma.

– Nós os acharemos – tranqüilizou-o Gina.

Mas o vapor era denso, e estava difícil distinguir os rostos das pessoas. Separadas dos donos, as vozes ecoavam anormalmente altas. Harry pensou ter ouvido Percy discursar sonoramente sobre o regulamento para uso de vassouras, e ficou feliz de ter um pretexto para não parar e cumprimentar...

– Acho que são eles Al – disse Gina, de repente.

Um grupo de quatro pessoas que estava parado ao lado do último vagão emergiu da névoa. Seus rostos só entraram em foco quando Harry, Gina, Lílian e Alvo estavam quase em cima deles.

– Oi – disse Alvo, parecendo imensamente aliviado.

Rosa que já estava usando as vestes de Hogwarts recém-compradas, deu-lhe um grande sorriso.

– Afinal, conseguiu estacionar direito? – perguntou Rony a Harry. – Eu consegui. Hermione não acreditou que eu pudesse passar no exame de motorista dos trouxas, não é mesmo? Achou que eu ia precisar confundir o examinador.

– Não pensei, não – replicou Hermione. -, fiz a maior fé em você.

– Pois eu o confundi, mesmo – sussurrou Rony para Harry, quando, juntos, embaraçaram o malão e a coruja de Alvo no trem. – Só me esqueci de olhar pelo retrovisor externo, e, cá entre nós, posso usar um Feitiço Supersensorial para isso.

De volta à plataforma, eles encontraram Lílian e Hugo, o irmão mais novo de Rosa, entretidos em uma animada discussão sobre a Casa para qual seriam selecionados, quando finalmente fossem para Hogwarts.

– Se você não for para a Grifinória, nós o deserdaremos – ameaçou Rony -, mas não estou pressionando ninguém.

– _Rony_!

Lílian e Hugo riram, mas Alvo e Rosa ficaram muito preocupados.

– Ele não está falando sério – disseram Hermione e Gina, mas Rony já não estava prestando atenção. Atraindo o olhar de Harry, ele acenou discretamente com a cabeça para um ponto a uns cinqüenta metros. O vapor tinha rareado por um momento, e três pessoas estavam paradas destacando-se contra a névoa em movimento.

– Vejo só quem está ali.

Draco Malfoy estava parado com a mulher e o filho, um sobretudo escuro abotoado até o pescoço. Seus cabelos já revelavam entradas que salientavam seu queixo fino. O novo aluno parecia com Draco tanto quanto Alvo parecia com Harry. Draco viu Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina olhando para ele, deu um breve aceno com a cabeça e se afastou.

– Então aquele é o pequeno Escórpio – comentou Rony em voz baixa. – Não deixe de superá-lo em todos os exames, Rosinha. Graças a Deus você herdou a inteligência da sua mãe.

– Rony, pelo amor de Deus. – O tom de Hermione mesclava seriedade e vontade rir. – Não tente indispor os dois antes mesmo de entrarem para a escola!

– Você tem razão, desculpe – mas, incapaz de se conter, ele acrescentou -, mas não fique _muito_ amiga dele, Rosinha. Vovô Weasley nunca perdoaria se você casasse com um sangue-puro.

– Ei!

Tiago reaparecera; tinha se livrado do malão, da coruja e do carrinho e, evidentemente, estava fervilhando de novidades.

– Teddy está lá atrás – disse ele, sem fôlego, apontando por cima do ombro para as gordas nuvens de vapor. – Acabei de ver! E adivinhe o que ele está fazendo? _Se agarrando com a Victoire_!

Ele ergueu os olhos para os adultos, visivelmente desapontado com a falta de reação.

– O _nosso _Teddy! _Teddy Lupin_! Agarrando a _nossa_ Victoire! _Nossa_ prima! E perguntei a Teddy que é que ele estava fazendo...

– Você interrompeu os dois? – indagou Gina. – Você é _igualzinho_ ao Rony...

– ... e ele disse que tinha vindo se despedir dela! E depois me disse para dar o fora. Ele está _agarrando _ela! – acrescentou Tiago, preocupado que não tivesse sido suficientemente claro.

– Ah, seria ótimo se os dois se casassem! – sussurrou Lílian enlevada. – Então o Teddy ia _realmente_ fazer parte da nossa família!

– Ele já aparece para jantar quatro vezes por semana – disse Harry. – Por que não o convidamos para morar de uma vez conosco?

– É! – concordou Tiago, entusiasmado. – Eu não me importo de dividir o quarto com o Alvo... Teddy poderia ficar com o meu!

– Não – disse Harry, com firmeza -, você e Al só dividirão um quarto quando eu quiser ter uma casa demolida.

Ele consultou o velho relógio arranhado que, no passado, tinha no passado tinha pertencido a Fábio Prewett.

– São quase onze horas, é melhor embarcar.

– Não se esqueça de transmitir a Neville o nosso carinho! – recomendou Gina a Tiago ao abraçá-lo.

– Mamãe! Não posso transmitir _carinho_ a um professor!

– Mas você _conhece_ Neville...

Tiago girou os olhos para o alto.

– Aqui fora, sim, mas, na escola, ele é o professor Longbottom, não é? Não posso entrar na aula de Herbologia falando em _carinho_...

E, balançando a cabeça para a tolice da mãe, ele sapecou um pontapé em Alvo.

– A gente se vê, Al. Cuidado com os testrálios.

– Pensei que eles fossem invisíveis. _Você disse que eram invisíveis_!

Tiago, porém, riu apenas, permitiu que a mãe o beijasse, deu no pai um rápido abraço e saltou para o trem que se enchia rapidamente. Eles o viram acenar e sair correndo pelo corredor à procura dos amigos.

– Não precisa se preocupar com os testrálios – disse Harry a Alvo. – São criaturas meigas, não têm nada de apavorante. E, de qualquer modo, você não irá para a escola de carruagem, irá de barco.

Gina deu um beijo de despedida em Alvo.

– Vejo vocês no Natal.

– Tchau, Al – disse Harry, e o filho o abraçou. – Não esqueça que Hagrid o convidou para tomar chá na próxima sexta-feira. Não se meta com o Pirraça. Não duele com ninguém até aprender como se faz. E não deixe Tiago enrolar você.

– E se eu for para Sonserina?

O sussuro foi apenas para o pai, e Harry percebeu que só o momento da partida poderia ter forçado Alvo a revelar como seu medo era grande e sincero.

Harry se abaixou de modo a deixar o rosto do menino ligeiramente acima dele. Dos seus três filhos, apenas Alvo herdara os olhos de Lílian.

– Alvo Severo – disse Harry baixinho, para ninguém mais, exceto Gina, poder ouvir, e ela teve tato suficiente para fingir que acenava para Rosa, que já estava no trem -, nós lhe demos o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. Um deles era da Sonserina, e provavelmente foi o homem mais corajoso que já conheci.

– Mas _me diga_...

– ... então, a Sonserina terá ganho um excelente estudante, não é mesmo? Não faz diferença para nós, Al. Mas, se fizer para você, poderá escolher a Grifinória em vez da Sonserina. O Chapéu Seletor leva em consideração a sua escolha.

– Sério?

– Levou comigo.

Ele jamais contara isso a nenhum dos filhos, e notou o assombro no rosto de Alvo ao ouvi-lo. Agora, entretanto, as portas estavam começando a se fechar ao longo do trem vermelho, e os contornos indistintos dos pais se aglomeravam ao avançar para os beijos finais, as recomendações de última hora. Alvo pulou para o vagão, e Gina fechou a porta do compartimento dele. Os estudantes estavam pendurados nas janelas mais próximas. Um grande número de rosto, tanto dentro quanto fora do trem, parecia estar virado para Harry.

– Por que eles estão todos nos _encarando_ – perguntou Alvo, enquanto ele e Rosa se esticavam para olhar os outros estudantes.

– Não se preocupe – disse Rony. – É comigo. Sou excepcionalmente famoso.

Alvo, Rosa, Hugo e Lílian riram. O trem começou a se deslocar...

Capítulo 1

Cinco anos haviam se passado desde aquele dia de setembro na Estação King's Cross e Rosa Weasley tinha deixado o pai bem satisfeito com o seu conhecimento superficial da existência de Escórpio Malfoy, mas mal sabia ele que isso duraria pouco.

Rosa encontrava-se na biblioteca naquela tarde, um novo ano letivo estava começando, e ela havia conseguido o título de monitora em conjunto com Owen Jordan (ela ainda se perguntava com ele havia conseguido a façanha, mas ela tinha a teoria de que não havia outro grifinório com notas melhores que as dele, então por eliminação foi o que sobrou, maldoso, porém verdade). Ela procurava por um livro que pudesse dar um bônus extra nos seus 37 cm. de História da Magia, nada muito importante, ela gostava mesmo era da paz da biblioteca que contrastava totalmente com o caos que era a sala comunal da Grifinória a essas horas. Terminado tudo sentiu-se faminta, o que não era difícil sua mãe comentava brincalhona, dizia que para o seu azar seus dois filhos puxaram o apetite do pai, a comida não durava muito quando posta a mesa. Seguiu para a cozinha, aproximou-se do quadro da pêra para fazer cosquinha e ele abriu passagem revelando um ambiente imaculadamente limpo, cheio de elfos andando de um lado para o outro com panelas, copos, talheres... No meio dessa confusão uma figura praticamente imóvel na bancada, onde geralmente sentavam-se os alunos, destacava-se, pálida, e alta, antes que ela pudesse continuar sua observação uma elfa se aproximou, prestativamente perguntando o que ela desejava.

– Será que sobrou algum bolo do jantar? Eu quero dizer uhm... qualquer coisa que você tiver sobrando, por favor.

– Claro madame – acrescentou a elfa animadamente – Se a madame puder se sentar na bancada, eu logo trago o seu lanche, naquela bancada junto ao senhorzinho Malfoy.

– Valeu - agradeceu aliviada a elfa, percebendo o quanto estava com fome quando sua barriga deu um ronco particularmente alto.

– Não por isso madame – retorquiu a elfa mostrando dessa vez todos os dentinhos ao sorrir com o ronco da garota.

Seguiu para a bancada e sentou-se de frente para Escórpio Malfoy, a figura que ela havia avistado não era só pálida e alta, mas também tinha cabelos tão loiros que eram quase brancos, rosto pontudo e olhos cinzentos.

Era engraçado como todos aqueles anos em Hogwarts nunca a fez trocar mais do que algumas palavras monossilábicas com ele, e não tinha nada a ver com os antigos preconceitos pelos quais os Malfoy eram conhecidos ou seu passado. Rosa achava-o um garoto muito tímido e por isso não fazia esforço para conversar com ele. Mas nesse momento ela achou que por educação deveria dizer algo.

– Olá! – ela tentou.

– Olá – ele respondeu curtamente.

– Sou Rosa e você deve ser Escórpio Malfoy – ele a olhou enfadado e só a repondeu com um grunhido, que ela tomou por um sim.

Ela pensou que ele poderia ser muito tímido, a ponto de encarar com tédio qualquer contato, ou era um completo trasgo, mas estava muito mais propensa a pensar que ele era um trago mesmo, ninguém a respondia com um grunhido, aquilo era uma completa falta de educação e uma ofensa à ela. Decidiu tentar mais uma vez, não desistiria assim.

– Eu suponho que temos uma aula juntos certo? Poções, não é?

– Uhum.

– Sabe? Eu duvido muito que seus pais tenham te educado com tão poucas boas maneiras! Tente não ser um trasgo da próxima vez que uma pessoa tentar ter uma conversa civilizada com você, porque, sinceramente eu desisto – retorquiu muito irritada, suas orelhas ficando muito vermelhas.

Nesse momento ele a olhou surpreso, parecia sem reação.

– Tem algo a dizer em sua defesa Malfoy? Ou será que a sua língua de trasgo te deixa impossibilitado de falar normalmente. – comentou sarcasticamente.

– Ei, eu não sou um trasgo, você é quem é, eu estava quieto e você já quer arrumar uma briga, tinha que ser uma Weasley.

– Eu só queria ter uma conversa civilizada. Visto que estamos sozinhos aqui, não há uma desculpa para nos ignorarmos, mas você é um completo idiota arrogante. E porque eu sou uma Weasley não significa que eu sou brigona, você não sabe nada sobre os Weasley – respondeu energicamente.

– Eu sei o suficiente sobre vocês pra saber que vocês estão sempre em detenção, isso já diz muita coisa. E você também na sabe nada sobre mim, você supõe que eu seja um trasgo idiota arrogante só porque eu tentei não continuar uma conversa 'civilizada', mas não sabe por que eu faço isso, então não enche – completou num tom de quem sabe mais, que definitivamente a tirou do sério.

Não puderam continuar a conversa, porque a elfa trazia várias bandejas, flutuando-as sob o ar, com vários tipos de bolos e sanduíches, e ainda jarrinhas com leite e suco de abóbora. O recente mau humor de Rosa Weasley a deixou com mais fome ainda, e ignorando a presença do garoto Malfoy passou a comer com vontade sem se lembrar de suas maneiras a mesa, realmente ela comia de montes e não parecia mastigar, o que pareceu engraçado aos olhos de Escórpio que aproveitar pra comentar com um sorriso debochado:

– Para uma pessoa que se autodenomina um dicionário de boas maneiras ambulante, você é um exemplo na hora de comer, não concorda?

Indignada ela tentou responder:

– Eshf sôhf conp fosmeph – engoliu com força sem ficar lacrimejar sequer para repetir na defensiva que estava com fome, o que era óbvio.

– Mas você é uma garota! – ele retorquiu horrorizado.

– Achei que não queria conversa comigo – ela o cortou

– Não é que eu não queira conversar com você particularmente, mas seria as pessoas em geral.

– Essa ainda não é uma boa desculpa sabe?

– Eu não se você se lembra, mas eu sou um Malfoy – disse seriamente.

Nesse momento ela se lembrou do comentário de seu pai na primeira viagem à Hogwarts e de tudo que havia ouvido sobre os Malfoy, desde sua família à o mundo bruxo. Ela não tinha feito essa ligação. Escórpio Malfoy era só um colega de classe, que quase nunca falava na sala e que nunca tinha se dirigido particularmente até hoje. Ela além de tudo sabia, que tudo que ouviu sobre sua família aconteceu há muito tempo, e se ainda houvesse algo para condená-los eles não estariam livres, portanto ele nada tinha com isso.

– Eu não imaginei... – ela ficou sem palavras por um momento até se recuperar rapidamente, assim ele pensou. – Isso também não é uma boa desculpa, isso não vem ao caso, é uma coisa particular que nada tem a ver com pessoas que não sejam da sua família – continuou como se estivesse explicando um fato.

– Isso porque não é você que tem um limite de um amigo porque as pessoas odeiam e/ou tem medo de você – ele respondeu entediado, como se estivesse explicando algo a uma criança, o que ela não deixou de notar, mas devido à gravidade do assunto achou mais seguro ignorar. Acabou notando que a afirmação não era ao todo infundada já que ele realmente sempre estava em companhia com um garoto da Sonserina que Rosa, de qual não lembrava o nome, mas era só.

– Eu sinto muito, não sei o que dizer – disse, ficando com as orelhas vermelhas novamente.

– Você não deve, além disso, eu já estou acostumado – seu olhar pareceu um pouco menos vazio. E voltou a comer seu bolo de carne enquanto ela se voltou para a sua comida sem fome.

– Não devia ser assim, isso aconteceu há muito tempo, não tem sentido, essas pessoas são umas completas ignorantes – reafirmou desnecessariamente.

– Esqueça isso. Acho melhor terminarmos de comer logo, mesmo sendo monitores, acho que a gente ainda pode se ferrar em ficar andando por aí depois do toque de recolher – queria terminar logo com aquilo.

Ela apenas continuou quieta, como se esperando ele terminar, e assim que ele o fazia, ela já estava se colocando de pé com sua mochila e os montes de livros, que ele achava impossível uma pessoa só carregar. Colocou sua mochila e educadamente se ofereceu para carregar seus livros, ela o olhou desconfiada e negou.

– Não pense que você vai conseguir me roubar os livros biblioteca, entre na fila de espera, eu demorei séculos pra conseguir. Alguns alunos desmiolados acharam O.K. esquecer de devolver os livros, então eu tive que implorar para Madame Pince usar um feitiço convocatório neles e pagar todas as multas, o que não foi barato. Eu vou ficar um bom tempo com eles, e não adianta reclamar, eu já falei com ela sobre prazos prolongados – discursou enérgica, desafiando-o.

– Eu não sabia que os livros eram enfeitiçados – exclamou surpreso, mas continuou- mas eu não estou interessado neles, só queria compensar minha 'falta de educação' te ajudando com os livros, mas tudo bem... – retorquiu sorrindo debochado de novo, a fazendo corar fortemente pelo discurso, que agora parecia ridículo.

Caminharam em silêncio até um corredor onde deviam se separar, cada qual para sua casa. A despedida foi um tanto constrangedora depois de tudo o que conversaram, pareciam dever algo um ao outro.

– A gente se vê Escórpio – despediu-se sorrindo de leve.

– A gente se fala Rosa – ele respondeu com um sorriso fraco nada convincente, fazendo soar algo distante, mesmo eles sempre se esbarrando pelos corredores.

Cada um virou para seu lado e seguiu, mas não sem antes olhar para trás e se encararem por uns segundos, checar se outro olhava também, e pensar no que fora aquilo.


End file.
